Potential isn't messured in sanity
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: Mirta, while thinking about Lucy, confronts Icy alone.


I sit here watching her tear herself practically apart over being popular. I sit here listen to her saying she wants to be friends with those witches. I sit here acting like I am not effected by her words, but yet she is head deep in their homework. She is becoming more and more of a skeleton each day because she skips lunch period to keep her own grades. By each passing day I seen more hint of darkness, no, I see something worse growing within those eyes. I sit here growing more and more afraid of her, her wild mood swings kept getting more and more out of hand as the insults kept getting worse.

And yet I still sit here.

"Get away from me!" she shouted at me while throwing me down, I was trying to tell her of the Trix sisters's plans. It was always about jealously, where she got the idea I was jealous of her I may never know. But I'm not jealous of her, I'm more jealous of _them_ as they get my friend's attention. They give things I can't even describe and they have given her more potential I would have dream of. I'm jealous that I can hear it. I'm jealous because I can sense it. I'm jealous because I can feel it.  
I am jealous because she love them, not me.

She hates me, I hate them and they hate her.

All I want is for the same devotion, love and attention she gives them. I would return it, even more then she can give. She sneers at me, tells me not to talk to her and even throws me a side. And quite hard sometimes too might I add.

I remember when we were both kids and we first meet when her parents can to my station, she would like on the surface of Outkastus and I lived on a orbital atmosphere station that circle around the planet. We both laugh together when we got together, she always stood up for me when someone bullied me. I never told her how I felt when we were enrolled into this school, how much I love her.

"I hate..." it escaped my lips normally when I am on one of the flat areas of the school alone. Who do I hate? The Trix? The witches? Myself?  
"I hate you all!"

"My, my. I didn't expect _you_ to say that."

I spun on my heels, to find _her_ there. Floating a inch above ground with hair waving in the wind and moon towards her back, I stood there coldly glaring at her as she glared back.

"Why would such a small thing use such harsh words," Icy spoke lightly. It was almost mocking how she used that tone with me, I resisted any form of aggression. I would never win against someone like her, she has skill and Lucy at beck and call so what can I do? "Little miss goody two witch has a little mean streak in her," she cooed to me while floating closer. I wanted to step back but there was a ledge and a very steep fall, she was right by my side.

I was going to leave but one of my feet was frozen to the ground, "pleas, let me go, I have nothing you'd be interested in."

She chuckled lightly but kept her focus out towards the sea of trees. Crossing her arms she spoke, "you annoyed me some time. When I get all those reports from Lucy all she ever says is how much she hates you and your little pixie friends. I hate those damn perky brats but she drives the point into the ground."

"What do you want from me?" I asked while looking for an escape, if I had a shatter spell I could just break this ice and run. "I have no control over her actions."

"Yeah, I know." Icy touched ground and stepped before me, she lean in to make direct eye contact. "But you control yourself, and I want to know why do you like those loser pixies?"

"Why do you hate them?" I ask, I have been asking that question so many times but no one answers me. "They're not bad, I think they're cool."

Icy stood up full, she was peeved at me. Her eyes were hard and cold, she sneered before speaking. "How sheltered are you? Do you even understand why we hate them?"

"No, I don't," I spoke the truth. I really don't know why would she, or all of the others, hated fairies so much. I was sick of not getting a direct answer, so I decided to just simply ask. "Why do _we_ hate them."

"It's rather simple really," she spoke in a calm tone, as if I was a child and she was _teaching_ me a important life lesson. "They used us and then discard us, fight their little wars, exorcise their demons and ghosts and the big thank you a witch got from any priss fairy was to be shunned, called evil and practically exiled from their little kingdoms."

"But it isn't like that any more, we're all equals now." She threw her head back and laughed, this only made me angry. "What's so funny?"

"I don't bite into that new age garbage and nether does anyone else here," she kept her calm tone while stepping forward towards me. "They're light and we're dark, they keep themselves clean while we go off and fight their fights. We walk with the creatures of the night while they fear them and shun the whole world around their little perfect communities. It is so simple, Mirta, there is no grey."

I stood here speechless as Icy faced the large forest, below the towers. Some of it was true, in the past before the kingdoms unified and gave us equal rights. "But it isn't like that today, we can get a long."

"You're very delusional to think a witch and a pixie can even stay in the same room together without ripping each other apart."

"That isn't true!" I snapped, "we get a bad rap because of a few witches attack them. They done nothing to us."

"Except burn us for learning magic they were afraid of," Icy snapped back. The air below around us as the ground developed frost, I stood my ground unlike the others. "They were still putting the torch to witches because they're related to a coven, the dark faces, black fire, vermilion wave. I have never heard of a fairy being tied to a stake and lit up like a Roman candle."

"They don't do that any more," I felt Icy's hand enclose over my mouth as she lean so close we were almost nose to nose. I must have hit a nerve, I have _never_ seen her this made towards anyone. My legs were numb, I can feel the ice being formed around them as Icy held me here in place.

"I'm tired of you're arguments," she narrowed her eyes while pulling away. "Now suffer," she was about to float away but stopped for a moment as I decided that this was enough. Normally I wouldn't do this, but normally I wouldn't be encase in a large block of ice. I felt the burning sensation in my chest and arms, it always happen when I used my power. A bright flash of fire surrounded me, knocking Icy backwards and breaking away the ice coffin. My body was feeling the effect afterwards, I could barely stand up. Which was bad because Icy was already on her feet again, standing very close.  
She grabbed the back of my head while pulling in close for a kiss, I tried to resist but it was kind of hard when she had her tongue have way down my throat. She broke off, letting go we stood there for several minutes. "You have potential," she told me while floating slowly away. "Not many can control fire, at least not without being badly burned."

"Wait, what about Lucy. She has potential too," I shouted. Icy stopped for a moment to look back at me, she just simple said this.

"Insanity isn't potential."

The End.

(Author's note)

Hope this was good because I would love to start a _witch fic_ craze, not do I love the students of Cloud Tower but I often wonder where do witches fit into everyday life. Maybe they're kind of like samurai and ninja of sengoku nihon jidai (era of warring states of Japan). Fairies do the _honorable_ things while Witches does everything else for them.  
Ninja rock and so witches!

disappears.


End file.
